Strange Feelings
by Anonwrite
Summary: Their two weeks were up and they couldn't be happier with where they are in their lives. But then a case comes along and Happy starts feeling things she never felt before.


_**Happy Scorpion Season 4 Premiere Night!**_

 **NOTE: A short fic that I've been playing around with for awhile (7-10 chapters probably). Before you ask, yes, I am still going to update my other fics, but the inspiration just isn't there right now because it feels like people aren't interested. PLEASE let me know what you think, it really does help to keep me motivated. And the quicker I finish this fic, the quicker I get back to my others. Thanks for reading! :-)**

"Happy," Toby whispered into Happy's ear, gently trying to rouse his sleeping wife, "Baby," he tried again, but a muted moan was all he got in response.

A smile pulled at his lips as he took in her peaceful form - all lines from frustration and worry gone, her lips parted slightly, her limbs spread out, taking up as much room as possible. He loved watching her sleep, seeing her face scrunch up during a dream or murmurs fall from her mouth when she talked in her sleep.

When they first started dating he never was able to actually watch her sleep. She seemed to have a sixth sense for when he was awake, always waking shortly after him, if not before. In the rare moments he was awake without her he'd let his gaze wander over her, only to have her wake up embarrassed, quickly getting out of bed and away from his stare. But as time went on she got used to sleeping next to him, wrapped up in his embrace, and having his eyes on her - she knew it was what he did, watch her, observe her actions, even when she was awake. Happy grew to love it, feeling protected when she'd wake up and meet his eyes with a mumbled "morning", it was home.

But right now, Toby didn't want to watch her sleep, he wanted her awake with him. So he reached out and ran his fingertips down her cheek to her neck, pushing back her hair off her face. His fingers continued their path across her shoulder to her bare back, where they ghosted up and down her spine. Seeing her shiver, he knew she was waking up.

"Sweetheart, wake up," he whispered into her ear again before placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"No," she groaned, burying her face in her pillow.

Chuckling, Toby began peppering shoulder with light kisses, "Come on, wake up," he murmured against her skin.

"Get off," she muttered incoherently, half-heartedly swatting her hand his way, "I'm sleeping."

He moved his lips to her ear as his fingers continued grazing her naked back. His voice was quiet, seductive, when he spoke softly, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, "Don't sleep, love. Stay up with me. I have a few ideas of what we could do."

Happy couldn't stop the responding shiver that ran through her at his words. Opening one eye, she peaked up at her husbands eager face, his eyes so warm and loving. Slowly she turned over, pulling the sheets up over her chest that were bunched at her waist. "What time is it?" she managed to ask sleepily through a yawn.

"Dunno," he responded distractedly, tugging slightly on the sheet in Happy's grip.

Turning her head, she glanced at the clock. "God damn it, Toby," she snapped, yanking the sheet further up over her and out of his grasp, "It's only 6 in the morning. Why the hell did you wake me up? We don't have to be in to work until 1 today."

Toby pulled at the sheet again, but Happy wouldn't let go. With a small pout crossing his face, he sighed and responded, "I couldn't sleep."

"Mhmm?" she looked annoyed as she waited for him to go on.

Laying his hand on his wife's stomach, he slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth as he moved in closer to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Doc…" she warned after a long moment with their lips pressed together.

"Okay," his whispered after one more kiss, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could wake you and we could enjoy the last few hours of our honeymoon together."

It was Happy's turn to sigh as she pushed him back and rolled to her side, closing her eyes again, "We have work today, so the honeymoon is over, dummy. Now, I'm going back to sleep."

"They honeymoon's not over until we set foot in the garage," he stated resolutely.

"Then wake me up in three hours and we can end our honeymoon on a bang," she mumbled.

Toby laughed, "Did Happy Curtis, my Happy, just make a pun?"

Happy shrugged, but didn't open her eyes, "I had to, I'm married to you now. And watch it, it's Quinn. I haven't changed my name."

"Yet," Toby muttered under his breath.

She opened an eye to look at him, "What was that?"

Toby grinned and pushed the hair back that had fallen in her face, "Nothing my darling."

"Thought so," she said, closing her eye again and hitting his hand away.

"Come on, Happy," he said with a whine, "Are you seriously going to go back to sleep?"

She only nodded.

"Fine," he said with a sigh, moving to sit up against their headboard, "Do you mind if I turn the light on and read then?"

She shook her head no.

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and muttered how she was the most stubborn woman on Earth. Happy only smiled and scooted in closer to him, laying her hand on his thigh, as she started to drift back off the sleep.

"Baby," Toby whined again after a few minutes, "you can't do that."

She looked up him, sleepy and confused, "Can't do what?"

"That thing with your hand, especially if you want to sleep. It's not going to get me to cool down any time soon."

Happy looked over and realized she had begun absentmindedly making circles with her fingers across his skin, each pass moving closer to the inside of his thigh. She bit back a smile, squeezing his thigh teasingly as she closed her eyes one more.

"Stop, Hap. You keep that up or I won't be reading and you won't be sleeping."

But Happy didn't stop, she enjoyed teasing Toby too much. She opened her eyes again to see Toby looking down at her, a fake stern look covering his face.

"I'm giving you exactly five seconds to make your choice before I throw this book aside and continue our honeymoon loving," he warned, but the warning was betrayed by the waggling of his eyebrows.

Happy pursed her lips and rolled her eyes as Toby started counting down from five. Just as he reached one and began putting his book down, she removed her hand, rolling over to her other side, "Night, Doc. Love you."

Toby grumbled under his breath, but picked his book back up, knowing there was no way he could sleep now. But try as he might, he couldn't focus on his book. Every move Happy made, every time she rolled over or let a small sigh pass her lips, he became distracted once more. He had two solid weeks of nothing but Happy - Happy in bed, Happy on the couch, hell even Happy in the kitchen - and he wasn't ready to give her up quite yet. He dreaded going back to work where the rules of no PDA still stood between them.

Hearing her huff a sigh as she rolled over for the millionth time in the past fifteen minutes, he found himself smiling again, a thing that happened quite often now thanks to his bride. Regardless of how their marriage started off, he had loved every second of married life so far, even if his wife didn't want to participate in one more round of honeymoon activities. He was still pinching himself to make sure it was all real - it was almost too good to be true.

Lost in his thoughts of how much he loved being married, he jumped when he felt her small hand slide over his thigh again. Looking down, he saw Happy looking up at him with want in her eyes, a mischievous smile pulling on her lips.

"Honey bunch, what are you doing?" Toby's voice squeaked as her knuckles brushed against him. He wasn't sure if it was by accident, but when she did it once, twice, three times more, he knew she was doing it on purpose.

He swallowed hard as she palmed him, barely managing to get out, "Thought you wanted to sleep."

She sighed softly, lifting her head and placing a kiss on his hip, "I did, but someone woke me up. And now all I can think about is the reason why he woke me up instead of sleep. So thank you very much for that."

Toby gave a satisfied grin as she moved her lips to his stomach, placing another kiss to his skin. Grabbing her hand, he brought it to his mouth, kissing the back before pushing down the covers and sliding down the bed until they were face to face. Mere inches separated them and Toby was desperate to kiss her, but not yet.

Placing a hand on her hip, he slowly slid his hand up until he was cupping her breast. She inhaled sharply when his thumb began moving over the tip, just barely touching, teasing her. She leaned in for a kiss, but he pulled back just enough that she couldn't reach him.

"So what do you propose we do, sweetheart?" he whispered, his voice filled with a deep rasp that Happy could never get enough of.

Happy whimpered his name, her eyes fluttering shut as Toby's touch continued. Hooking her hand around the back of his head, she finally pulled him to her, slanting her lips over his in a desperate kiss, then murmured huskily, "I propose we end this honeymoon the right way."

"Whatever my wife wants, my wife gets," he grinned, kissing her deeply once more.

Her grip on the back of his head tightened, as Toby slid his hand from her chest to her center. Curling a leg around Toby's waist, Happy opened up for him without breaking the connection of their lips, needing to stay as close to him as she could. He felt her moan reverberate through her when he slid one, then two fingers inside of her.

"God, Toby," she gasped after finally tearing her mouth away from his. She threw her head back and arched into him, pressing her chest into his as gasps and moans, curses even, fell from her lips.

Toby smirked, loving hearing the sounds that only he could get from Happy. No matter how many times he had heard them before, it was something he could never get enough of.

Needing to taste her skin, he moved his lips to her jaw, kissing down her neck and across her collarbone, pausing to suck a bruise into her skin as she clawed at his head, desperate to pull him closer, her hips rolling with the movements of his hand. Her moans grew louder, her cries more drawn out while Toby continued working her towards a climax. Then pulling his mouth back to hers once more, she kissed him forcefully, Toby swallowing her moan when she finally fell over the edge.

Slowly she came back down, the flush crossing her skin making it impossible for Toby to keep his hands and mouth off of her.

"Toby," she murmured when she became coherent once more. He looked up and saw her staring at him, her eyes soft with love, before she tugged him back to her for another slow, gentle kiss.

Toby rested his forehead against hers when the kiss was over, eyes closed, just taking in the essence that was his wife, overwhelmed by the feelings he had for her that coursed through him. Another thing he never wanted to get used to. Skimming his hand back up the side of her body, he slid it behind her neck, his thumb grazing her jaw, and guided her lips to his again. The kiss was soft and sweet, one that only a couple truly in love could give.

"I love you," she whispered when he pulled back, her eyes locked with his, telling him just how much those words were true.

"I love you too," he responded, running his nose down hers, "You ready to go back to sleep now?"

Happy chuckled lightly, sliding her hands down to Toby's chest, "Hell no, we're just getting started on the last part of our honeymoon."

Toby grinned, "Whatever you say, baby."

* * *

"Come on, Toby, hurry up. We have to get to work," Happy called from the living room where she was slipping into her jacket.

"I'm going as fast as I can," he grumbled, padding down the hall in just a towel.

When Happy saw her husband, she immediately forgot about needing to go to work and took a step towards him, wanting to continue what they had started in the early morning. She swallowed hard as a water droplet rolled down his chest when he got closer. Turning his back to her, she could do nothing but stare as the muscles in his back and shoulders pulled when he reached for a mug and poured himself another cup of coffee. Happy took another step towards him, already imagining what they could do.

Oblivious to his wife's stare and mental images, Toby continued talking, "It's not my fault that we woke up late and I wasn't the one to say no to a shared shower, only for you to then take an annoyingly long time in the bathroom without me."

After Toby had woken Happy up in the early hours of the morning, they stayed up together until almost 9. Exhausted, they finally fell asleep wrapped up in one another and ended up sleeping through their alarm, waking only an hour before they had to leave.

"We would've been distracted had we taken a shower together," Happy whispered into Toby's ear, sliding her hands around his waist.

Toby startled not having realized she was right behind him. "Damn, Hap, you really know how to sneak up on me," he chuckled.

"Mhmm," she murmured, placing a kiss in the center of his back.

"What are you doing, sweetums?" he asked quietly, finally catching on to his wife's distracted state.

"I'm not ready for our honeymoon to be over yet," she admitted.

Feeling Toby start to turn around, she dropped her hands and started shrugging off her restrictive jacket. After two weeks of wearing almost nothing but her husbands shirt occasionally, her clothes felt too tight. Sure, there were a couple days when then decided to drive up to wine country for a "proper" honeymoon that they had been forced to wear clothing. They thought it might be fun to get out of the house and neither of them wanted to go to the beach - they had had enough of the beach to last them for awhile. But when they realized they were basically doing the exact same thing they could do at home, only paying a lot of money for it that they didn't have, they packed up and headed back to their place. Ever since then, they had both been in a state of constant undress. So needless to say, it felt strange being fully clothed again, something she was hoping would be fixed in a matter of minutes.

"Happy," Toby whispered when she reached for his towel, "Like you said, we have to get to work."

"Fuck work," she muttered, leaning up on her toes to press her mouth to his.

He kissed her for a minute, then gently pushed her back, smiling as she tried to hold him to her, chasing his lips with hers. "As much as I would love to quit work and spend all of my time with you, we can't. We need the money, especially after we paid for that grand party for my family."

Happy groaned, but dropped her heels back down to the ground, "I hate when you're right."

Toby ran a hand down the side of her face and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead, "I know."

Taking a step back, she closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her mind from any and all honeymoon thoughts. Then she mumbled after she saw Toby again, "Damn, it's going to be harder than I thought to go back to work."

"I know," he said again, laughing, "but maybe once we get back to it, it won't be so bad. Plus we have the work rules, so that'll keep us in check."

"Damn work rules," Happy muttered, bending down to pick up her jacket.

"I just have to throw on some clothes and then we can get going."

"Or you could not?" she tried one more time to convince him.

He smiled as he began walking away and said, "I think we need to give our neighbors a break from all the racket we've caused. I'm surprised they haven't called the cops from our noise level."

"I couldn't care less," she responded.

Toby just laughed again and disappeared into their room. Happy sighed and started searching for the keys. Toby threw them somewhere when they came home from wine country and she was a little too distracted by his mouth to really noticed where. Pushing aside some things on the kitchen table, she stopped suddenly when her eyes caught sight of a piece of paper.

"Damn it," she groaned again, "I'm late."

"Uh, what did you just say?" Toby asked from the doorway, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

She glanced over at him and said sharply, "I said I'm late."

"Oh, that's what I thought," he started walking slowly towards her, "I'm a little surprised by your reaction, given what you were like last time, but we'll get through this. Everything's okay, we will be okay."

Happy cocked her head, "What are you-," she stopped when she realized what she said. She quickly shook her head and laughed, "No, what you're thinking is not what I meant."

A rush of air released from Toby's lungs, "Well then, what did you mean?"

She held up a slip of paper, "I'm late picking up my dry cleaning."

An annoyed look came over his face, "Really, Hap? Your dry cleaning?"

She nodded, an 'ah ha' falling from her lips when she found the keys. Throwing them up in the air and catching them, she looked over at Toby, "Grab your bag, we have to stop by the dry cleaners first."

"What is with you and the dry cleaners?" he asked, grabbing both his and Happy's bag after placing his hat on his head.

Happy sighed, annoyed at his questioning, "My favorite jacket is there. It was supposed to be picked up when we were on that godforsaken island."

Toby pulled the door shut behind him, "Still not seeing the reason for the sudden need to get to the dry cleaners."

Huffing, Happy began rushing down the stairs and into the car, "If your clothes aren't picked up in two weeks time from the time they're promised to be done, they throw out the clothes. It's my favorite leather jacket, Doc, I can't lose it."

"What's so important about this jacket?" Toby asked after a few minutes of Happy's reckless driving.

She shrugged, pressing on the accelerator to make it through the yellow light, "Dunno."

"Come on, Hap," he pestered, turning towards her, "You don't act this way about clothes. What makes this jacket so different?"

She shrugged again, "Aside from the fact that I spent a good chunk of change on it? I guess it's just because it's comfortable. It's fits well."

"Happy," Toby knew she wasn't telling him everything.

"Alright," she said quietly, "it's the jacket I was wearing when we first decided to give this thing between us a go that Christmas. You happy now?"

"Aw," he grinned, "look at my baby being all sentimental."

"Shut it, Doc," she growled, pulling into a parking spot, "I'll be right back."

She hopped out of the truck and jogged into the store, hoping they would still have her jacket.

"…but if you would only-" she heard the man at the counter say.

"Niet," said the elderly Russian lady behind the counter firmly, "No money, no get clothes."

"But-"

Happy crossed her arms and began tapping her foot impatiently as the man continued to argue. She and Toby were already late and all she wanted was to get her jacket.

"No money, no get clothes," the lady repeated.

"I have money, just not with me. I left my wallet at home and it's a twenty minute bike ride from here. Can't you put it on my account? I'll pay it next time? I really need this suit for an interview."

She shook her head firmly, "Niet."

Happy's phone pinged. She pulled it out of her pocket as the man and lady started arguing again. It was Walter.

 **Walter** : Where are you and Toby? Our client is on her way.

 **Happy** : We're on our way. Had to make a stop first.

 **Walter** : Hurry up, you're already late.

Happy rolled her eyes, but didn't respond to him. Looking up, she realized the situation in front of her had escalated and wasn't going to be solved anytime soon and she really had to get going. Stepping forward, she placed some money on the counter.

"I got you," she said, handing the woman her own slip.

"No, I can't let you do that," the young man argued.

"Really, it's fine. No big deal," Happy said, turning towards him.

The man smiled brightly, "At least let me pay you back. Here," he wrote down his number on a scrap piece of paper, "Let me know where to drop the money off, I insist."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she took the paper, "Okay, fine. I'll text you later."

The man placed his hand on Happy arm, "Thank you so much. I appreciate your help."

She shrugged him off, "No problem."

She turned back to the lady at the counter as he left the store, not noticing the last look he gave her over his shoulder.

"Knew you be back," the lady said in broken English, "Not throw out jacket."

Happy beamed and handed her some more money, "Thank you. It's my favorite."

"Where you at?" she asked as she made change for Happy.

"Wedding, then honeymoon," she said, not wanting to explain what had really happened.

The elderly lady had never smiled in all the years Happy had been taking her jackets there, but when she turned Happy's way, a large smile was on her face, "Good for you."

Murmuring her thanks, Happy took the jacket and her change before hurrying out of the store. She felt her phone go off a few more times and knew it was Walter probably accusing them of still being home in bed instead of on their way in. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Toby leaning against the car, arms crossed, with an amused grin on his face.

"197 thinks we're doing the horizontal rumba right now."

Happy rolled her eyes, "I figured."

"I offered to send him pictures of what we were doing, but he said he'd fire me if I did that," Toby laughed, sliding in the drivers seat.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm driving," he said, starting the truck, "I really don't want to die on our way to work and when we're late, all driving rules are off the table with you."

Happy really couldn't argue with that, so she climbed in next to him, "Just don't drive like a grandpa."

"So I see they had your jacket," Doc commented, "That's good, I was a little afraid of what was going to happen to them if they didn't have it."

"Ha ha," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes once more.

"What took so long?"

"A guy in front of me wanted his dry cleaning, but didn't have his wallet, so he couldn't pay them. He was arguing with them about it, wanting them to charge it to his account or something. I don't know, it was annoying."

Toby laughed, "So kind of you to say. What happened? He came out with a pretty satisfied look on his face."

"I paid for him because I just wanted my jacket and I really wanted him to shut up," she said, annoyed.

"Paige would be proud of you."

"Whatever, he was annoying." She slipped the paper with his number out of her pocket, "He wouldn't leave until I promised him I'd text him so he could pay me back. It was only like $10. I don't get it."

Toby looked displeased when he took the paper from her. Then rolling down the window, he threw the paper out of the car.

"What are you doing, Doc?" Happy asked, perplexed by his odd behavior.

"He doesn't want to pay you back, Hap," Toby said, a little piqued.

"You're being ridiculous. Yes, he does."

Sighing, he grabbed her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers, and said, "Happy, baby, a guy doesn't give you his number in the hopes that you'll text him so he can pay you back a measly $10."

"But-"

He shook his head, "It's a classic guy move. He's interested in you and this is a way for him to get you to contact him."

"He had no idea I was going to come in," she tried to argue.

"I'm not saying he planned it. He saw an opportunity and jumped on it, that's all."

"Well you seem to forget that I have a photographic memory. So you throwing his number out the window was for no reason."

Toby glanced over at his wife and saw the playful look on her face, "Are you trying to make me jealous, Mrs. Curtis?"

She shook her head, "No, jealousy is stupid. Why be jealous when you're already with that person? We made a commitment to each other, Doc. No one is going to come around and take me away from you. I'm just making sure you understand that."

"Sometimes jealousy sneaks up on you, even if you know the one you love would never leave."

"Well, I think it's dumb. And as I told you this morning, it's Quinn."

Toby stuck his bottom lip out and ran his thumb over the skin underneath Happy's rings, "You're really not going to change your name?"

She furrowed her brow, surprised that he was asking, "Wasn't planning on it."

"What about hyphening it - Quinn-Curtis?"

"I really haven't given it much thought. I guess I figured I'm known as Happy Quinn in the mechanical and engineering world, why change it? It's kind of an antiquated tradition now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said after a minute, his voice quieter than normal.

Happy squeezed his hand, "You're not mad, are you? Because I didn't think it would bother you. You know I'm yours. It doesn't matter if I go by Happy Quinn, Happy Curtis, or Happy Quinn-Curtis, it doesn't change who I am and that's your wife. In all honesty, I'll respond to all three names because that's me. I just don't want to go through all the trouble of having to change my name legally - it's a long process. And it took me a long time to become accepted as a mechanical engineer. If I change my name, things might change."

Toby looked over at Happy and gave her a reassuring smile. Then lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed the back of it and said, "I swear, I'm not mad. I get why you want to keep your name. And at the end of the day, as long as I get to call you my wife, I'm the happiest man alive, regardless of what your last name is."

They grew quiet as they drove the last few blocks to the garage. Happy couldn't help but think about what Toby asked. She was being truthful when she said she hadn't given it any serious thought. But she had to admit, even though she said she wanted to keep Quinn, a small thrill went through her when she heard her name next to Toby's. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to go by Quinn-Curtis? She would still be herself, like she told Toby. But before she could make any decision, they pulled into the parking lot.

"Well, it's back to work we go," Toby commented, his voice a little sad.

"Had to leave our bubble at some point," Happy responded despondently.

"I liked our bubble," he said, opening his door and making his way around the front of the truck.

"Me too," she whispered when Toby stopped in front of her, "but think," she said, placing her hands on his chest, "in just a few hours, we can go back to our bubble."

Toby chuckled, "Famous last words, sugar lips. Once we enter that garage, all alone time goes out the window."

Happy scowled, "Don't say that. I'm already dreading having to go in there and be professional. I liked being able to do whatever I wanted with you whenever I wanted."

"You're preaching to the choir, Hap."

Looking up, she gave him a half smile. Then moving one hand up, she pulled his head down to hers for one last honeymoon kiss. She let a small moan escape when he squeezed her hips, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. But before they got too far gone, Happy pulled back and whispered, "Let's go, Doc."

He nodded and reached in the bed of the truck for their bags, passing one to Happy. Then grabbing her hand, he started walking slowly to the door.

"What are you doing?" she questioned. It wasn't often that he took her hand in his when they were at work. It was part of the work rules they put in place when they started dating. But she didn't pull her hand from his. She loved the way it felt, how natural it was to be holding his hand, even if they were at work.

He winked, "I told you, the honeymoon doesn't end until we step foot in the garage."

She couldn't do anything but smile back. She looked over at the garage, the place she used to think of as her home. But once Toby came along, she quickly realized her home was with him, wherever they were at. But this place still was special to her. She spent almost everyday here for the past seven years and it was strange not coming here for two weeks. Not that she was complaining. Although, she realized, Walter had let this place go in her absence - a satellite dish was hanging over the edge of the roof. She rolled her eyes, knowing she would have to be the one to fix it. Walter was probably oblivious that anything had happened.

She was surprised when she felt Toby's lips on hers once more. Giving a little squeak, she stepped back.

"Whoa, what was that for?"

"I was trying to give you one more kiss before we go in, but I see I've already lost you to the pull of work and this garage," he said lightly, following her gaze to the satellite dish.

She blushed and squeezed his hand, "Sorry, but I need to fix that. It doesn't feel right to ignore it."

"I understand," he smiled, "I'll tell Walter."

She kissed him quickly, "Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too. See you after work," he joked, then disappeared into the garage.

And with that, their honeymoon was over. Happy just hoped that whatever their next case was, they weren't so busy that their home life was affected any more than it needed to be. Because she was serious earlier when she said she liked being able to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted with Toby. And as she began climbing up to the roof, she started thinking about how she probably wasn't going to be able to resist the urge to pull him into the trailer later.

* * *

"It's about time you got here, son," Cabe grumbled when Toby walked in.

Toby tipped his hat, "If you missed me that much, Old Man, you could've just stopped by."

"Where's Happy?" Paige asked before Cabe could respond.

Toby shrugged, "How should I know? I'm not her keeper."

The entire team looked at him expectantly, knowing he knew where she was.

He grinned, "She's up on the roof, fixing the satellite dish that you bozos failed to notice was knocked down by the storm last week."

"I did notice the internet was running quite slow this morning, so I ended up piggy backing off the diner's wifi next door. It's slow, but better than what we had," Sly commented.

"I did not just hear that," Cabe complained, shaking his head.

"And I will forget that I did," said a new voice.

Toby looked around until his eyes landed on a new person standing with the group. She was young, not much older than 25, short, only about an inch taller than Happy, and her hair was fire red. She wore jeans, a t-shirt, and an agency issued FBI jacket with a gun holstered at her hip.

"Ah, I didn't see that we had a new arrival," he said with a smile, stepping forward with his arm outstretched. "Hi, I'm-"

"You're Dr. Tobias M. Curtis," she said almost shyly, a slight blush covering her cheeks as she took ahold of his hand, "Human behaviorist extraordinaire. Believe me, I know who you are."

Toby's smile went up a notch at her words.

With her hand still in his, she lifted her other hand, placing it on his arm, "I have read every single study you have ever written. It's all so amazing."

At that moment, Happy walked into the garage, "Hey geniuses, which one of you decided to leave the satellite dangling off the side of the roof. Don't you know how dangerous that is? I-"

She stopped when she saw the newcomer holding Toby's hand in her own. Toby's eyes grew wide when Happy shot him an annoyed look, realizing for the first time where his hand still was. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Toby cleared his throat, pulling his hand away.

"Uh, I didn't get your name," he stammered out, hating the look his new wife was giving him as she stomped into the garage and towards him.

"Oh, my bad. My name is Hannah Johnson," she smiled, holding her hand out again.

Toby chuckled and indicated to her hand, "We already did that."

Her blush grew darker as she chuckled nervously, "Yes, yes we did."

Happy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at Hannah's words as she came to a stop next to Toby, "And I'm Hap-"

"Happy Quinn, I know."

Happy was about to correct her, saying it was Quinn-Curtis, but quickly thought better of it. Hadn't she just told Toby she was keeping it Quinn? She kicked herself, wondering where that even came from.

Hannah continued, "I was just telling Dr. Curtis how big of a fan I am of him. Of all of you." She turned around, "It's going to be such an honor to work with Team Scorpion."

Paige smiled, "Well why don't we move over to the computers and you can begin your briefing? We're anxious to get started. We haven't had real case in almost 6 weeks now."

The team groaned thinking about their time on the island, while Hannah just nodded and started following the rest of the team over to the other side of the garage. Toby fell behind Happy, placing a hand on her hip to get her to slow down.

"You're jealous," he singsonged quietly in her ear, squeezing her hip playfully.

She shrugged him off, "I'm not jealous. Jealousy is stupid, remember?"

"I know, I'm kidding. What's going on?" he asked, placing his hand back on her hip.

Happy stopped and pulled him behind a pillar away from any wandering eyes, then dragged his head down to hers, kissing him passionately. "I've wanted to do that since you disappeared into the garage," she admitted huskily when she pulled away.

Toby's fingers ran across the exposed skin of her waist from where her shirt rose during their moment and murmured, "Baby, you can do that anytime you want."

She grinned and kissed him again quickly before heading back towards the team.

"But," Toby continued, stopping her in her tracks, "that doesn't explain the foul mood towards our new girl."

This time Happy did roll her eyes, her bad mood returning, "She's not _our_ new girl."

"I still say you're jealous," he whispered into her ear with a teasing tone, knowing full well that Happy would deny it. Which she should if she truly believed what she had said earlier – if she was his, then he was hers and she had to know that; no one was going to take him away from her. There was nothing to be jealous about. Toby just said that because he liked to get a rise out of his wife.

"No, I'm not. This girl is an embarrassment to all women with the way she was stroking your ego and batting her eyelashes," she grumbled.

"She wasn't batting her eyelashes," Toby argued.

Happy huffed, "I'm surprised she wasn't. Anyways, I don't like working with people like that, but we have to and have no choice in the matter. That's what makes me mad."

Toby shrugged choosing to believe her, knowing if he continued to argue it would make for a very long rest of the day, "Whatever you say, Princess."

"Don't call me Princess, we're at work, idiot."

Toby laughed, "So you can kiss me like that, but I can't call you Princess?"

"Shut it, Doc," she growled.

"Damn, someone needs to go back to bed," he waggled his eyes, "preferably with me."

Happy narrowed her eyes and hit his arm, walking away from him and any more comments he might have.

"Ow, my triceps brachii," he shrieked, immediately rubbing his arm.

"Toby, we're waiting on you again," Walter called out, annoyed.

"God, I'm coming," he complained, then smirked, "Hey, that's what she said."

A chorus of groans and one small giggle came from the other side of the garage. He wasn't surprised to see that it was the new girl who was snickering uncomfortably. He caught Happy's eye who made a face of disgust, then sat down in the only open seat, which just happened to be right next to Hannah.

"Dr. Curtis and Miss Quinn," Hannah started, but stopped when Toby lifted his hand to interrupt and opened his mouth to comment that it was actually Mrs. But he stopped himself when Walter threw a glare his way.

"Please continue," he murmured, sitting back.

She smiled and nodded, "As the others already know, I am the FBI Special Agent in charge of the investigation of a recent string of small explosions in various office buildings around town. They have all occurred at night when the cleaning crew is present, which makes us wonder if they are the target of the attacks."

"Why would anyone want to target people who clean? They're some of the greatest people around," Sly said, outraged.

Hannah looked over at him with concern, "We don't know. That's why we're coming to you. We are unable to determine how the explosions are triggered. Our best guess at the moment is that it is some sort of chemical reaction."

"That is very possible. Common household cleaners can be used for such things, unfortunately," Walter spoke up, "Even if you just add water to a concentrated acid, it can be very dangerous."

"What more can you tell us about these explosions?" Cabe asked.

"Just that they're fairly small. The only people who have died have been those directly around the explosion. It has a range of about 20 feet, with debris flying as far as 50 feet. However, the last two explosions were larger, doing more damage that the other three."

"How much more?" Happy asked.

"They both had more power to them and ended up taking down the buildings they were in."

"Are you sure it's the same person and not a copycat?" Toby asked.

"We're not sure," Hannah admitted, "That's a possibility."

Toby nodded, "It is or it could also be that they weren't getting enough attention so they decided to step up their game."

"It's not a game, Curtis," Happy spoke up harshly, "People are dying."

"It's a figure of speech, _Quinn_ ," he retorted, "And to someone who's so demented that they are blowing up buildings, they very well may think of it as a game and if we don't play by their rules, we could be in trouble."

"Cut it out you two," Cabe said loudly, giving them a stern look.

Toby didn't miss Walter's smug smile towards Paige as she patted his hand. He was sure Walter was going to point out at the first chance he could get that 'he and his soulmate didn't get yelled at by Cabe as often as Toby and his soulmate'.

"Dr. Curtis is right though," Hannah said softly, "the FBI received a package yesterday. It was filled with hundreds of pictures and the letter inside informed us that some of the pictures held clues, but not all. And it didn't say what it held clues of – it could be the next target, the person behind it, when it'll happen, or even what is causing the explosions. We don't know. And if we don't figure it out in time, it'll be the biggest explosion yet. That's why we're leaning towards the explanation of it being the same person."

"Well, what did you find in the pictures?" Happy asked, pointedly ignoring Toby's 'I told you so' look.

"We just got them yesterday, Miss Quinn," Hannah reminded her firmly, "we're still going through them."

"That's no excuse," Happy responded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Happy," Paige admonished, but the engineer only shrugged.

"If you give them to us," Walter spoke up, "Sly and I can create a computer program that will scan the pictures, looking for similarities or abnormalities, anything that might be a clue."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Walter," Paige murmured, sliding her hand across his arm lovingly as he grinned goofily.

Sly nodded, "We can probably have the entire stack analyzed by tomorrow morning if we get them by this evening, Agent Johnson."

"I can do that, Mr. Dodd," she smiled, then placed a hand over Sly's, "and please, call me Hannah. All of you. We'll be working close together and Agent Johnson sounds so formal."

Sly grinned, "Well only if you call me Sylvester then."

"Please, call all of us by our first names," Paige said, "we're a family here and mister or miss isn't us."

"Of course, thank you, Paige," Hannah murmured, a little surprised at how welcoming most of Scorpion was. Then clearing her throat, she started handing out files, "I've put together some files for you all. I was hoping that you could figure out what caused the explosion, Happy, and Toby, maybe you could start looking through the suspects and see if anything unusual pops out at you? With your brilliant minds, I'm positive you'll find something none of us at the agency could."

They both nodded, albeit Happy's was sharp, taking the folders from her as she continued, "And Paige, I was hoping you could look into the victims? We're still trying to find a connection between them, if there even is any."

"I will get right on that. Walter actually taught me a few tricks to aid me in computer searches. He really is a wonde-"

"Can we get into the explosion sites?" Happy asked, interrupting Paige, "There isn't much I can tell from only pictures, but if I can get in and actually look around, I'd better be able to do my job. Burn patterns will be easier seen, chemical residue if it was cause by a chemical, pieces of the bomb. There's so much more you can find in person."

Hannah grimaced, "Most of the sites have already been cleaned up, unfortunately."

"Why?" Happy asked dumbfounded.

The agent shrugged, "I'm not sure, I wasn't the agent in charge at the time. But the two most recent ones haven't. Once the Fire Marshall gives his okay, I can take everyone over there."

"Not ideal," Walter mused, "but it'll have to do. Anything else?"

"That's all I have for you guys right now." She looked over towards Sylvester again, "Would you mind walking me through what you and Walter are planning on doing? I'd love to see that genius intellect at work."

He blushed, "Of course, I wouldn't mind at all, Hannah."

Happy rolled her eyes, standing to walk away, only to falter when she heard Hannah's next words to Toby.

"And Toby, maybe later we can get together and talk through what you find? I'm sure you have a remarkable process when analyzing individuals. I've always wanted to see it up close and personal. Maybe you could give me a crash course in how you think?"

"Sure," Toby said, shrugging, "why not? Just come find me when you're done with Sly and Walt. It's nice to hear that isomeone/i is interested in what I have to say." He looked around the table, giving a mock glare to each of the other members who were always telling him to shut up.

"I will do just that," she said, rising from her spot, "I'm anxious to see all of your superior smarts in action. I've heard so many great things about this team. That was my first request when I was put in charge of the investigation, that I could call in Team Scorpion."

"Some of us have work to do," Happy grumbled, walking away, "so let's not sit around and talk all day, okay?"

Hannah watched her walked away with a confused look on her face, then commented, "She doesn't like me very much, does she?"

"Oh, don't take offense, Hannah," Paige spoke up quickly, "She just isn't big on new people. She was the exact same way with me at first. As she gets to know you, it'll get better."

Hannah sighed, "I guess we'll see." Then turning back to Sly, she shook off Happy's reaction to her and grinned, "Is now an okay time to start?

"Yes," he said, enthusiastically, "follow me."

Slowly Cabe made his way around the table to Toby, who was staring after Happy, a worried look on his face.

"What's eating her?" Cabe asked, nodding towards Happy.

Toby shook his head, "I have no idea. I think maybe I did something, but I don't know."

"She jealous? That Hannah girl was pretty smiley and handsy."

Toby shook his head again, "She said she isn't and she doesn't have a reason to be. Hannah was like that with all of us, just look at her now," he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to where Hannah was leaning over Sly with her hand on his shoulder, laughing lightly at something he said. Toby continued, "So I have to believe Hap when she tells me it's not that. Maybe I said something? Or maybe she's just not ready for work again after two weeks off? We didn't get much sleep last night for obvious reasons, I mean we were on our honeymoon, so she's probably tired. And you know how grumpy she gets when she's tired."

"Son," Cabe said, slapping a hand to Toby's shoulder, "I did not need to hear that. You really need to learn how to keep things about your private life, well, private. I'm sure Happy would appreciate it."

Toby saw Happy grab her mallet and the sound of metal hitting metal began filling the garage, each hit growing louder.

"Ah, damn," Toby groaned, hanging his head, "she's pissed. What did I do Cabe?" he looked towards the older man, bewildered.

Cabe laughed before he walked away, "Welcome to married life, Doc."

Sighing, Toby started slowly making his way over to Happy as he racked his brain, trying to figure out what had happened in the short time they had been at work. Nothing came to mind that he might have done, but then again, Happy got annoyed if he made a strange noise sometimes. But even that hadn't happened that he was aware of. And he quickly put out of his mind that she was tired - she had been fine this morning until they got to the garage. The only thing he could come up with was the new girl, but normally newcomers didn't elicit this type of reaction from her. There had to be more at play that he just wasn't seeing, an unusual concept for him.

"Hey," he said quietly from behind her, but she didn't respond. She was too focused on taking her aggression out on the sheet metal.

Risking his life, he reached out and grabbed her wrist when she brought it up for another blow to the metal. She whirled around, glaring at him for interrupting her.

"What do you want?" she bit out, softening her gaze slightly when she saw the concern in Toby's eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing," she said, trying to pull her wrist out of Toby's grip.

"We both know that isn't true, Hap," Toby said with concern, letting go of her wrist, "After all this time, I finally think I can read you and then something happens that makes me doubt that. Now I'm pretty sure it has to do with Agent Johnson, but, for the life of me, I do not know why.

"You do too know why."

He shook his head, "I really don't." He smirked and nudged her with his hip, deciding to lighten the mood by teasing her, "The only thing I can think of is that you're jealous of the attention she's giving your sexy husband."

Happy rolled her eyes and set down her mallet, "You wish, don't you?"

He winked, "Hey, a guy can dream that his girl will show a little possessive behavior from time to time."

She chuckled, "Do you ever shut up?"

Shaking his head, he smiled softly, "Now what's up?"

"Can we - can we just not talk about it?" Happy asked growing tense again, turning her back to Toby.

He placed a hand on her back, "I'd prefer if we did. You're tense and the case hasn't even started yet."

She cracked her neck, "I'm surprised you need to ask."

"Like I said, I'm confused. And I _really_ don't like that feeling."

She was quiet for a second as she turned around, then spoke, annoyed, "I just don't like her. Who says things like 'brilliant mind' or 'genius intellect'? It's embarrassing. You guys don't need anymore boosts to your egos."

"For the record, she was saying that about you too," he said, pinning her with a superfluous gaze before saying, "From the little I was able to get off of her, she's nervous. This is clearly the first case she's been put in charge of. Didn't you hear when she'd laugh? It was uncomfortable and she kept shifting in her seat. And her eyes kept darting around to look at everyone. She's just trying to make a good impression. I must admit that her antics aren't that of a typical federal agent, but she's young and still learning," Toby said.

"I don't care," Happy sighed, "I just- I don't know. Something about her rubs me the wrong way." She quickly glanced over to where she was still sitting with Sly, her shoulder touching his, "I mean isn't it weird how she is always touching people? She couldn't keep her hands off of you and Sly."

"Some people communicate through touch," he stated, "and it might be strange, but it's all innocent."

"I don't like it and I don't like her," she grumbled, turning back to the sheet metal.

"Try not to let it get to you," Toby mumbled, stepping up behind her and kissing the top of her head after making sure no one was looking, "Hopefully it'll be over before you know it."

She nodded, but Toby could tell she was still tense. So he grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder towards the rest of the team.

"We're going out," he stated resolutely.

She pulled back, stopping him, "We can't, we have a case."

"Sweetheart," he smiled, "we both know that you aren't going to look at that file until after you've seen the explosion site. And besides, no one will even care that we're gone." Then raising his voice, he called out across the garage, "Hey, I'm going to get coffee. Anyone want anything?"

Toby got no response in return.

"See? They won't even know we're gone."

She looked longingly towards the door, wanting to leave, but knowing the case came first, "That may be, but you have things you have to do for this case."

He gave her a bored look and said, "I already know that a person who is doing this isn't going to be some low level criminal like those the FBI is looking at - the type of criminals in that file I was given. No," he shook his head, "it's someone with a higher intelligence, someone who meticulously plans everything and isn't afraid to play games. Probably a loner, who feels like they've been wronged in the past. Or maybe someone who still lives at home? A person like this is going to have a mile long list of mental disorders. The FBI doesn't even know who they're looking for, let alone already have them in their list of suspects."

Satisfied that the case wasn't being pushed aside, Happy grinned as she brushed past him, "You know, you're kind of sexy when you start profiling."

Toby gave an exaggerated sigh as he caught up to her and opened the garage door, "Now you notice."

Taking his hand again once they were outside, she laughed lightly, her mood suddenly lifting, "Oh, I've always noticed, I've just never said anything until now. I can't let it get to your head."

"Happy Quinn, refuses to become Curtis," Toby groaned, "you can't say things like that to me."

She shrugged and climbed into the truck, "Too late. Now where to?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Happy stood by her truck lost in thought, mindlessly playing with her rings while Toby waited in line for coffee. The familiar, heavy weight of them calmed her, reminded her of what was really important. She had a feeling that she was going to be playing with them more often than not until this case was over. She didn't know what it was about Agent Johnson, but she couldn't stop the annoyance from overtaking her when she was around the FBI agent. It took everything in her to bite tongue and keep her mouth shut. And when she saw Sly, Paige, and Toby, especially Toby, smiling and responding in kind to her words and actions, a wave of anger rushed through her, a pang that she wasn't quite good enough for them anymore - she would never be as open and free as Hannah Johnson.

"Watch out!" a voice yelled, pulling her from her thoughts.

She turned her head and saw a young man on his bike barreling towards her. Before she could even move, the man crashed into her, sending her flying backwards until she landed on her back, her head smacking the cement. Slowly she sat up, her head and body throbbing, pushing away the people who came to help.

"I'm fine," she murmured, looking around to see what had happened.

A groan from next to her drew her attention. She looked over and saw the man who had run into her laying on the ground, his bike a few feet away, the chain and a wheel laying next to it.

"Dude," she grumbled, standing up and brushing herself off, wincing slightly at the scrapes on her hands, "what the hell?"

"Sorry," he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut, "my chain and brake broke and I lost control of my bike coming down that hill."

She walked over to the bike and began looking at the pieces. "I can probably fix this," she mused, "It won't be permanent, but it will be good enough to get you home."

He sat up, groaning as he did so, "No, no need. I won't be riding that home. I don't- hey, you're that girl from earlier."

Furrowing her brow, she looked over at him questioningly, immediately recognizing him as the man from the dry cleaners. "That would be me," she confirmed, turning back to the bike, "Let me grab a few things from my truck to fix this."

Before he could protest again, she walked over to her truck and grabbed what she needed.

"You really don't have to do that," he tried to argue when she got back, still having not moved from his spot. He winced when he tried to bend his leg.

She shrugged, "I don't mind. I like to fix things."

The man chuckled, "Well I appreciate it. Both this and earlier today. How about when I get up I take you to dinner to thank you for all of your help today?"

Happy's eyes grew wide, "Um, I-"

"Shoot," the young man said quickly, interrupting her, "that was rude of me. We don't even know each other's names." He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak up.

"Uh, it's Happy, Happy Quinn-Curtis." She blinked when she realized what she had just said. It came out naturally before she could even think. But she couldn't say she was mad about it; she actually really liked how it sounded.

"Ah, so your parents were super modern too?"

"What?" she asked, beyond confused now at this man's behavior and still trying to get over her surprise at what she called herself.

The man looked at her like she should know what he was talking about, "You know? The hyphening of the last name?"

"What?" she asked again, "No-"

"My name is Peter Burken-Smith," he interrupted her again, holding out his hand to shake hers, "Nice to meet you. And if I can't take you out to dinner, what about coffee? It's the least I can do."

Happy turned back to the bike, ignoring his comments about her last name, "I've got some coming, but thanks."

"Guess I won't be riding my bike anytime soon," Peter continued talking, "So much for being green. I don't even think I can get up right now."

Glancing over her shoulder, she quickly took in his appearance - a cut above his eye, a few scrapes and bruises already forming, and a swollen knee - and that was only what she could see. She stood up to offer her assistance to him since everyone seemed to be disinterested in them now, but stopped when she heard Toby's voice.

"What happened here?" he asked from behind her, his eyes wide in surprise at the broken bike on the ground and a man sitting next to it.

She turned around, taking the disposable cup he was holding out to her. "His bike broke and he crashed. Think you could take a look at him?"

Toby nodded, "Sure, let me go get my backup bag from the truck."

"Since when do you keep backup supplies on my truck?" Happy asked.

He smiled sadly, "Ever since Cabe in the desert."

She just raised her eyebrows in surprise and turned back to Peter who was still on the ground. "Just stay there-"

"Can't really go anywhere," he tried to joke.

Happy didn't crack a smile and continued talking as if he hadn't spoke, "-he's going to check you over."

Peter looked over his shoulder to where Toby was, "Is he even a doctor or just a wannabe?"

She had to hold back her smile at that, if Toby had heard he would've been mortified, "He's a doctor, trust me."

"Can you help me up?" Peter asked as Toby started making his way back.

"Hey Doc, is it okay for him to get up?"

Toby nodded, "If he had any serious internal damage, he probably would already be passed out by now, so I'd say it's okay."

Peter's eyes grew wide in panic, "Serious internal damage? Are you serious? Maybe I'll just stay here and wait for paramedics."

Toby laughed, "They don't know anything. And I can tell you're not in an serious danger right now. Like I said, you'd be much worse if there was something more wrong than a few bumps and scratches. Now let us help you over to the bench and then we can all be on our way."

Peter nodded, but didn't look convinced. He looked over to Happy who told him he was in perfectly good hands.

Getting on either side of him, Toby and Happy bent down to help the groaning young man hobble over to the bench.

"So, Happy Quinn-Curtis" he said through clenched teeth.

Happy smiled at Toby's surprised look over the man's head.

Peter continued, "now that I'm up, will you accept my invitation to dinner?"

At his words, Toby's face transformed into a scowl and he jostled the man slightly.

"Ow," Peter complained, "be careful."

"Sorry," Toby muttered, "My grip slipped."

Happy narrowed her eyes at him, but he ignored her look. She could see he was trying hard to maintain his cool. Carefully, they settled him down on the bench and Toby began to examine him while Happy went back to the bike.

"Looks like you may need stitches above your eye," Toby mused, "I can do that here, but let me clean it up first."

"Happy, you never answered my question," Peter winced when Toby applied a little too much pressure to his cut, "Ow, are you sure you're a doctor?"

Toby nodded, "Pretty damn sure. Harvard Medical School doesn't just hand out degrees to everyone."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Happy quipped over her shoulder, a smirk crossing her face.

"See if I take care of you next time you get hurt on a case, Quinn- _Curtis_."

He loved the soft smile that crossed her face when he said that.

"Do you two work together?" Peter asked.

Toby snickered, "That's one of the things we do together."

Happy rolled her eyes as she came back over to the two men, knowing what Toby was alluding to even if Peter didn't.

"Your bike is fixed for the time being. Like I said earlier, it won't last for long, but long enough to get it fixed properly."

"Thank you," Peter said with a flirty smile, "I guess it was my lucky day that I bumped into you not once, but twice today. Please let me take you out to dinner tonight, I really need to pay you back for all of your help."

"What?" Toby asked and Happy didn't miss the way he grit his teeth in annoyance, "You know him?"

Happy fought back her smile as her husband tried to reign in his temper, "He's the guy who was in front of me at the dry cleaners today."

Understanding crossed his face, followed by a smirk. He was ready to nip this guy's attraction to his wife in the bud, "I guess I should introduce myself then." He held out his hand, squeezing Peter's hand a little too tightly, "Dr. Tobias M. Curtis, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Curtis. Wait," he said after a second, "Curtis. Any chance you two just happen to have the same last name?"

Toby laughed loudly as Happy shook her head, fighting her smile and shifting closer to Toby. She should've told this poor man earlier, but she didn't know what to say, so she she ignored it, knowing it would come out eventually.

"'Fraid not," Toby said, loving the uncomfortable look that was covering Peter's face, "she's my wife. I'm her husband."

Happy had to tamp down the want that suddenly rushed through her. As much as she hated the age old tradition that a woman belonged to a man, she had to admit a thrill passed through her at hearing Toby call her his.

"Did you really miss that?" Toby asked, pointing towards the two rings on Happy's finger and the single ring on his own, purposely giving the man a hard time.

Peter shrugged and stammered out, "I-I guess I didn't really look."

"Ah, didn't think a guy like me could get someone like her, did you?"

Peter blanched, his eyes growing wide. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Toby, be nice," Happy warned, feeling bad for the guy.

He laughed again, clapping the man on the back, "I'm sorry. Even I'm surprised that a woman like her agreed to marry me. Now let's get you fixed up." Even though he had a smile on his face, his words held a trace of warning in them though that neither Peter or Happy could misunderstand.

Toby worked quietly and quickly to stitch up Peter's forehead and clean up the rest of his scrapes, as Peter actively avoided both Toby and Happy. Happy, on the other hand, couldn't tear her eyes away from Toby at work.

"I think you just have a sprained knee," he commented, pressing various spots on Peter's knee, "but you should still probably get it checked out at the hospital. What even happened?"

"I don't know, I was just riding my bike and the brake stopped working. I lost control of the bike and ran into Happy. We all went flying then."

At hearing that, Toby immediately stood, his hands going to Happy's face.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, worried, running his hands over her head, his eyes scanning her body for signs of injury.

Happy reached up and grabbed one of Toby's hands to get him to stop. "I'm fine," she said quietly, with a small smile, "I have a slight headache and probably some bruises, but you can look me over later. Focus on him right now so we can get back to work. I'm sure Walter is starting to notice that we aren't there by now."

He nodded begrudgingly and turned back to Peter, "Like I said, you should probably get your knee checked out at the hospital. If you decide not to go to one, just ice your knee and keep it elevated. Take 3 ibuprofen as needed in the morning and at night. And stay off your bike for the next week at least."

Peter nodded and stood gingerly, "Thank you, both of you. I really appreciate your help. And, um, I'm sorry for, uh, for earlier. I really didn't know. Although I really should have."

Happy waved him off, "It's no problem. Just a misunderstanding."

She heard Toby growl something under his breath in response, but ignored him and pulled out Toby's business card from his bag, handing it to Peter.

"If you start having any issues, call him and he can help."

"Thank you again. I'll see you guys soon," he said, slowly walking over to the bike that Happy had fixed.

"Probably not," Toby said under his breath, still a little peeved towards the man who had been flirting with his wife right in front of him.

"Stop," Happy admonished, elbowing him in the side, "As I said before, jealousy is not attractive."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Toby responded, packing his supplies up.

"Excuse me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Standing, he grinned, "You're a liar when you say it's not attractive."

"It isn't," she argued as they made their way back to the truck.

"Your words may say that, but your body is telling a different story."

"What are you talking about?" she asked when she stopped.

Toby crowded her against the door of the truck and leaned in until his face was millimeters away, then whispered, "Your nose flared and your eyes dilated every time I called you mine. Your breath quickened and you subconsciously moved closer to me when I spoke. And your words didn't hold the same bite they normally do. Even now, you're arching your back to get closer to me. Your body is telling me something completely different than your words, baby."

"Is that so?" she breathed, unable to think straight.

Nodding, he closed the gap between them, taking her mouth in a desperate kiss, to which she eagerly responded. And Happy didn't give a damn about who saw.

* * *

"Ouch, that hurts," Happy exclaimed, pulling back her hand from Toby.

When they got back, Toby insisted that he clean her cuts before either of them went back to work. Happy reluctantly followed him to the kitchen so he could properly do so.

"Oh, stop it," he murmured, taking her hand back, gently blowing on the scrape,

"It stings," she said in a voice strangely close to a whine.

Toby stepped further into her legs with a smirk until he was pressed as close as he could get to her.

"This isn't work appropriate behavior," she whispered, staring up into his eyes.

"And I didn't take you to be a baby about all of this, Mrs. Quinn-Curtis. I guess we're both surprised."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled that soft smile again that she only ever gave to Toby when she was really happy. And she was that, happy - she was in a much better mood than than she was before they snuck out.

"Guess I have to make sure the doctor takes good care of you tonight thought since it hurts so much," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot," she laughed, pushing him away from her.

"Hey Walter," they both heard Hannah say from across the garage, "Have you seen Toby? I wanted to go over the list of suspects with him."

"He's over there with Happy," Walter said, clearly distracted.

"Great," Happy grumbled, "an uninvited guest is coming over."

Toby grabbed her face in his hands to make her look at him. "Be nice," he whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Can't promise anything," she mumbled under her breath as Toby stepped away from the table and Happy.

"Hey Toby," Hannah's voice grew closer, "I was- oh no," she stopped when she saw the medical supplies and the bandages on Happy, "what happened?"

Happy slowly got off the table, her sore muscles from the crash protesting any and all movement. "A guy on a bike decided to use me as a brake," she stated flatly.

Hannah laid an arm on Happy's arm and asked with concern if she was okay.

Happy nodded, "I'm fine, Doc here is just being overly concerned. It's really nothing."

"Hey," Toby protested, "You can never be too careful when it comes to injuries. Even if it's just a paper cut."

Hannah giggled. "I'll remember that for next time," she said, winking at the two.

And just like that, Happy was back to being annoyed.


End file.
